To be your Bird
by Killing Kathy
Summary: Haruka and Rin have been rivals for as long as they can remember. But when Rin gets into an accident, will all of that change? "What would you do..If I couldn't swim anymore?" Haruka didn't reply, clutching his phone tightly to his ear; the device was almost trembling. "But you always swim," He finally said. "Why do you ask? This is a hypothetical question, right?"
1. Chapter 1

To be your Bird

Summary-Haruka and Rin have been rivals for as long as they can remember. But when Rin gets into an accident, will all of that change?

"What would you do..If I couldn't swim anymore?"

Haruka didn't reply, clutching his phone tightly to his ear; the device was almost trembling. "But you always swim," He finally said. "Why do you ask? This is a hypothetical question, right?"

A beat of silence, then a choked laugh answered him. "Yeah. Hypothetical."

_The water is alive._

Haruka blew lazy bubbles as he sank to the bottom of the bathtub, squinting up above through hazy eyes.

_It guides us, helps us, and provides what we need to survive-_

_Yet water is weak, taking on the shape of anything that ensnares it. _

_Something Beautiful, yet Submitting. _

"I'm coming in!" There was a distant shout as the door to the bath rattled open. Haruka kicked his legs sluggishly, not wanting to get out.

"Haru!" Makoto walked over to the edge of the tub. "We have to go," He ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip in exasperation. "Are you in your swimsuit again?"

Haruka lifted his head slightly above the water. "What else would I be in?" His voice was muffled by bubbles, making it hard to understand. "Geez.." Makoto sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" Contradictory to his words, he smiled, extending out his hand to his friend.

"Anyway, good morning." Haruka grunted aimlessly and took Makoto's hand, getting up from his bath. He purposely splashed him with water, knowing that the other would get peeved about it.

He was right.

After much complaining and squabbling, Haru stood in the kitchen, heating up some leftover fish he'd found in his fridge from last night. Makoto stood a safe distance away from him, still wary. "..Do you eat anything other than fish?"

Haruka, who was currently chewing on a piece of dried squid, blinked. "Is there anything else to eat?"

"You're hopeless."

"Fish is good for you, anyway." With that Haruka took his fish out of the microwave and sat down at the kitchen table, snapping a pair of chopsticks and delving into his meal.

A tap on the door, then Nagisa entered, cheerfully calling out a hello. Both boys turned to see the new arrival, Makoto replying enthusiastically, and Haru just dipping his head in acknowledgment, mouth full of seafood.

"Geez.." Nagisa sighed, plopping down by the table. "Ama-sensai still hadn't replied when I asked her if she could design our swimsuits this year…"

"Well, she is a bit afraid of swimsuits for some reason.." Makoto reasoned, putting his hands up in defeat. "I guess we'll just have to wait. What do you think, Haru?"

Haruka ignored him and picked at his fish; there was a bone stuck in the flesh.

"We'll be late to school if we don't go soon!" Nagisa called, already sliding open the door.

Makoto tugged Haruka's arm. "Come on, Haru-chan! Let's go!"

"Wait.." Haruka mumbled around his last mouthful.

"Forget it!" Nagisa ran back in and grabbed Haruka, sending his copsticks flying. Makoto yelped as he found himself nearly impaled by one. "Nagisa!"

~X~

"When's our swim tournament going to be, Haru?" Makoto put his head on his desk, studying his friend. "I don't know." Haruka replied shortly, staring out the window.

"Hmm…" Makoto sighed. "It seems like nowdays, all that's on your mind is swimming..not that you weren't like that before-but now, it seems.._diffrent _somehow. You've changed a bit, Haru."

Haruka just blinked at him and went back to staring out the window. "I suppose."

"_I'll show you a sight you've never seen before! So, wait for me, Haruka!" _

But he'd already caught up and surprassed him, Haruka thought. What point is there to 'waiting' now? If anyone needed to wait-

It was Rin himself. What if-he found a better rival? What if he forgot about the old swim team?

Haruka honestly considered Rin his greatest rival in the world of swimming. But having a goal to look forward to-

That was also a good thing, he thought. It was motivation. Before, he really didn't care about-'improving his time', or 'racing', mainly because he felt like it was mainly his fault that Rin left for Australia.

_If I'd just let him win that time..would things have been different? _Haruka closed his eyes.

_No use debating on the past now. _

"..ru! Haru-chan! Haruuuu!" Nagisa was shaking him avidly, calling his name over and over.

"What?" Haruka mumbled, looking around. The classroom was dark. Had he fallen asleep?

"school is over, Haru! Makoto is waiting outside, so lets hurry!"

Haruka didn't protest, only following the smaller boy outside.

Makoto waved to them; his uniform was crooked and his tie was gone.

"Eh? Mako-chan, what happened to you?!" Nagisa blinked in surprise. He was just fine a few minutes ago.

"Well.." Makoto laughed sheepishly. "I had a run in..with this dog..and…he tossed me in the dumpster."

"How could a dog toss you in the dumpster? How big was it?" Haruka asked, curious despite himself.

"The dog was huge!" Makoto wailed, stretching out his arms in imitate the height. "You should've seen it! It was scary, Haru! I tried petting it and it suddenly growled at me! I tried to feed it some leftover bread, but then it grabbed my arm and threw me in the dumpster!"

Nagisa laughed, pinching his nose. "You sure do smell bad though, Mako-chan. You should take a bath. Ne, ne!" He turned to Haruka. "Is it okay if we go to your house today?"

"I don't care.." Haruka murmered, staring into a spot by a tree.

Makoto followed his gaze. "Haru?"

Haruka shook his head; it was probably nothing. "Never mind. I imagined something."

"Oh…okay." Makoto shrugged, not arguing with his friend. "well then! Should we be off?"

"Yeah!" Nagisa cheered as they walked on to Haru's house. "Can we eat something besides fish?"

"What else is there to eat?" Haruka replied monotonously.

"Rice! Miso! Sushi!"

"But Nagisa, isn't sushi made out of fish?" Makoto asked sheepishly.

"No! I meant _vegetarian _sushi! Like those American..Califorina rolls!"

"California rolls? What're those?"

"These crunchy.." Their voices faded off as they went further down the street, until they could no longer be heard. None of them noticed as a faint rustling sound was heard, and Rin stepped out from behind a tree. His baseball cap was crooked, so he reached up, adjusting it. He didn't know why, but he felt a urge to go to Haruka's school..maybe it was just stupid sentimental crap.

He was growing soft, wasn't he? He chuckled bitterly to himself.

He had sworn to cut off all ties, but it seemed like that was hopeless now.

It was like a drug, he mused. Seeing Haruka and the others..for some reason, it made him feel just a bit better. If anyone ever found out about this side of him..he cursed under his breath.  
Well, there went the reputation he'd built up for so long.

He was lost in thoughts as he crossed the street, which is why he didn't see the truck, barreling towards him until it was too late-

There was a sickening _crunch_,

And his hat flew off into the middle of the street,

Stained with a dark substance.

_Blood. _

* * *

So..yeah. I decided to write my first Free! Fanfic because I love the show so freaking much…and Rin is beautiful. Never mind the shark teeth. He's gorgeous. Sorry this chapter is so short..the next one will be longer, I promise!

*dramatic sunglasses flash*

So..this was just a drabble idea I had…

Um..

I guess if I get good feedback on this chapter..(whoo! Reviews, guys! Hinthintnudgenudge)

I'll continue?

Please tell me what you think of it!

Byyeee!

K.K


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen up!" A clear voice echoed across the classroom. Their class president sat on a stool, holding a sheaf of paper. "The school festival's going to come up soon, and our class needs a theme! Now.." She ruffled through a few pages. "We'll go through the names of everyone in the class. Each person will give his or her ideas. Now..why don't you start first, Anyma-chan?"

As each person stood up to give her idea, Makoto whispered to Haru-"What are you thinking about?"

Haru closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't care.."

"Nanase, Haruka!" He stood up. "Pool." Haruka sat back down. Makoto stifled a laugh. "And to think that I would think that you would say something else.."

"Tabichina, Yuri!" The girl stood up. "I think that a haunted house will be a good theme!"

Makoto yelped. "Haru! Not a haunted house!"

"Tachibana, Makoto!" The boy stood up quickly. "I believe that a swimming or sea life theme is best for our class!" The class president nodded, writing the idea on the chalkboard.

"Thank you. Next!"

After all the names had been called, the class president looked at her board. "So far, the most popular themes are Haunted House and Swimming."

Makoto gulped.

"So..after one more class vote between the two, we'll chose. Okay-who wants Swimming?"

A handful of hands raised, including Makoto's and Haruka's.

The class president counted. "That's….8. Who wants a Haunted House?"

The rest of the class's hands shot up. "14!" The class president drew a loopy circle around **Haunted House. **

"Haunted house it is, then! Let's do our best, everyone!"

Makoto whimpered.

~X~

At lunch break, they met up with Nagisa on the rooftop, eating the lunch box that Makoto had prepared for them. "So, Nagisa. What's your class theme this year?"

Nagisa blinked at Makoto, a forkful of lettuce halfway to his mouth. He set it down carefully. "We're doing this weird Maid Café. Apparently all the guys have to dress up too."

"Maid café?" Haru murmured, joining the conversation.

Makoto laughed. "Strange as it sounds, Nagisa-I can actually see you in maid costume-will you wear a wig?"

Nagisa pouted, playfully smacking Makoto on the leg. "Yeah, I'll be wearing a wig. And don't laugh! I'm not _that _feminine!"

"Hate to break it to you, Nagisa.." Haruka swallowed a piece of dried fish. "But you are."

"No! Am not! Take it back, Haru-chan!" Nagisa whined. "Why are you guys ganging up on me today?!"

Makoto was about to say something else, but then he spotted the missing member of the swim club. "Kou-chan! Come join us!"

The girl looked towards the voice. When she spotted Makoto and the others, she waved to them and started walking over.

"Have you heard from Rin?" Makoto asked the girl as she sat down.

"Nii-san?" Gou shrugged. "He barely even contacts me as it is..but I did get this counselor slip." She waved the yellow paper around. "I wonder what its for.."

"Shouldn't you go there now, Gou?" Nagisa questioned her.

"Eh?" Gou looked at him in disbelief. "It's our only lunch period! What makes you think that I'll waste it going to the counselors?" She huffed, taking out her own lunch box.

They all stayed in silence for awhile, each eating their own food.

"Ah! That reminds me!" Makoto pointed at Nagisa with his chopsticks. "Where's Rei?"

Nagisa blinked. "Rei? He's on vacation, didn't you know?"

"Eh?!" Makoto exclaimed. "But the tournament's in less than a week! What's he going to do about that?!"

"He's visiting his grandma! Apparently she's sick or something! But I trust him." Nagisa looked mournfully at his empty lunchbox. (Makoto sighed and gave him some of his). "He'll practice and pull through for us."

"He'd better.." Makoto sighed. "Because-no offence, Kou-chan-We have no one else who can swim!"

"Don't worry!" Nagisa held up his hands. "Rei should actually be back around tomorrow or later."

"Or later?!" Makoto leaned back on the rooftop bars. "What does that mean?"

"But at least we'll see Rin at the tournament! That's good, right?" Nagisa smiled.

"You know that we could see Rin anytime, actually.." Makoto sighed. "We just decide not to. Why do we decide not to, anyway?"

"Too scared to face him, maybe?" Gou laughed and playfully kicked Nagisa. "You pansy." She teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Hey! I take that as an insult!" Nagisa pouted. "I'm manly!"

"No, you're not." The others sighed in unison. The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Gou got up and brushed her skirt off, stretching.  
"Ah! Anyway-" she looked down at the now crumpled slip of paper. "Do you guys want to go to the office with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Makoto extended his hand to Haru, helping him up The other took it and leaned forward, yawning.

As they went to the stairwell, Nagisa exclaimed. "Now we'll see what Gou-chan's mysterious slip of paper means!"

"Kou!"

"Gou!"

"Kooouuuuu!"

Their voices echoed away as the door slammed behind them.

~X~

The office was filled with bustling commotion, so they didn't get admitted easily. "Excuse me, I'm-" Gou tried to say.

"Whatever business you have, come back later." The teacher looked at her, sighing. "We're busy right now."

"I know, but-"

"Whatever business you have, _come back later._" She ushered them out the door, slamming it in their faces.

"….I have a slip.." Gou sighed, brushing her hair back. "Oh, well. Guess I'll come after school or something. Thanks for coming with me." She added.

"That's fine." Makoto smiled. "We needed something to do anyway. Right, Haru?"

"Hmph." Haru looked away.

_Ding..Ding Ding.._ "Crap!" Makoto gasped. "We're going to be late, Haru!…Haru? Haru?! Where did he go?!"

"He's over there, Makoto." Nagisa pointed to a small figure at the end of the hallway.

"..I still don't get how he moves like that.." Makoto mumbled in disbelief, staring at Haruka.

"Magic?" Gou suggested.

**End of School**

Haruka and Makoto waved goodbye to Nagisa, who was taking another way home. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah! Bye!" With a last wave, the small boy took off, running to his house.

"Say, Haru." The dark-haired boy looked at his friend. "Hmm?"

"…It's nothing." Makoto shook his head. "Forget it."

When they reached his house, he sighed, turning back to Haru. "Just know..Haru. Whatever happens, I'll be there for you."

Haru looked at him in confusion. "You've always been there for me." The boy finally admitted. "Why should I doubt otherwise now?"

Makoto shrugged, glancing up at the sky. "I just have a feeling that something bad is about to happen.." he shivered. "It looks like it's about to rain, Haru. You should probably go on home."

"Yeah.." With a last look, Haruka continued walking, feet scuffling on the cobbled road.

_What was that about? _

_Ring…Ring…._His phone rang shrilly, cutting through his thoughts. With a sigh, he flipped it open, staring at the name on the cover.

**Matsuoka Rin. **

_Rin had never called him before. Not a single time._

"Hello?"

"Haru." The voice was stiff and abrupt.

"Yes?"

There was an awkward silence after that. Haruka wasn't normally one to be initiating conversation, and Rin didn't know what to say.

"Hey…" Rin gulped. "What would you do..if I couldn't swim anymore?"

Haruka blinked; this day was getting stranger and stranger. "But you always swim." He finally said. "Why wouldn't you? This is a hypothetical question, right?"

A beat of silence, then a choked laugh answered him. "Yeah. Hypothetical."

"Then I don't know." Haruka didn't notice that he'd stopped walking, standing still in the middle of the street.

"What?" the sharp word answered him.

"I don't know what to do in a world where Rin doesn't swim."

There was a dull moment of silence, and Haruka had thought that the other had hung up, when-

"So if I didn't swim, you would stop talking to me?"

"Well..not that, but-you still have to show me that sight, remember?"

"That sight.." Rin murmured. "What if I told you it no longer existed?"

"That makes no sense, Rin." Haruka's voice was dull, even through the phone line. "If the sight existed before, why would it not, now?"

"….." Rin didn't even know what to say. _His legs were crushed? He might never swim again? _

"It's raining." Haruka's voice was quiet through the phone.

"….goodbye." Rin quickly hung up, throwing his phone away from him blindly.

_Those two useless objects lying below the bedsheets…_

_They might never move again. _

_Swimming was __**everything **__to me. Even Haru said-_

_He wouldn't know what to do in a world where I didn't swim. _

_Is it that hard? _

_To imagine me not swimming? _

_To imagine me being stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life? _

Rin cursed, bowing his head down into his hands.

And for the second time in his life,

Rin Matsuoka cried.

* * *

….Okay. I know I promised a longer chapter, but this one ended really nicely here…and I felt like if I added more, it would ruin it..so..

please review! :D

Reviews are motivation to make me update faster! Whoo!


	3. Chapter 3

The class was a fumble of voices murmuring and chatting as they all clustered around the front of the room, each debating on their own addition to the haunted house. Makoto sighed, staying silent and looking sideways at Haru.

_Haru looks tired today..._Indeed, the dark haired boy was more silent than usual, head on arms.

_Did something happen? _Makoto wondered, confused. _Hold on a moment. _He thought as Haru sneezed. _He's not sick, is he?! _"Haru! If you're sick-"

"I'm not sick, Makoto." Haru slowly said. "Someone's just talking about me, that's all-" He sneezed again.

"Haru! Honestly," Makoto sighed. "Did you stand in the rain or something?"

"…No."

"You're lying, aren't you!" Makoto accused, pointing a finger to him. "I can see it in your eyes!"

"I'm not lying." Haru yawned. "I'm just really sleepy…I didn't sleep well.", He elaborated due to Makoto's incredulous look.

"I vote that we have people dress up as vampires to escort people into the house!" a girl piped up.

"Okay..nose goes!"

Everyone in the class put their hands to their nose, save Makoto and Haru, who were currently glaring at each other.

"Okay..Nanase and Tachibana-san, you guys will dress up as vampires to escort people into the house-"

"What?!" Makoto cried.

"No." Haru said.

"Come on.." the class president pleaded. "This is for _fun_. Don't you want to have fun, Nanase-san?"

"No."

"Tachibana-"

Makoto sheepishly put a hand to the back of his head. "Ehehehehh…well, if Haru doesn't want to do it-"

"Then it's decided!" The class president slammed her hand on the desk. "Our haunted house host members will be Nanase and Tachibana-san! Thank you!"

She scribbled something in her notebook, closing it with a harsh _snap_. Makoto gulped. "I think that that's the end of my lifeline.."

At lunchtime, Makoto and Haruka were on the roof, talking. Well, it was more like-Makoto talking and Haruka making occasional grunting noises-

When the roof door burst open and Nagisa launched himself at them. "Rei-chan's back!"

A dark figure followed after Nagisa, abeit in a more calm fashion. "Nagisa, if you run up the stairs, you could eventually fall and break your neck-"

Makoto waved to Rei cheerfully. "Rei! You're back!"

Rei grunted and sat down by them, accepting the bento that Makoto gave him-("Where the hell do you hide all these, Makoto?!")

They all ate in silence for a moment. _This is...strangely awkward…_Nagisa thought, frowning. _Usually something's always going on-whether it be Makoto's whining, or Gou-chan's-_

"That's right!" Nagisa said in surprise, shooting up.

"Eh?" Haruka mumbled around the mouthful of carrots that Makoto had shoved in his mouth-("Eat more vegtables, Haru-chan!")

"Gou-chan's not here," Nagisa explained. "I wonder where she could be.."

Makoto shrugged. "Family matter? She did have to go to the counselors.."

"Hm.." Nagisa put a hand to his chin. "Her family could want to transfer them all somewhere else this time-ah! Maybe Europe! Or Italy, land of the naked statues!"

Rei sighed, pushing his glasses up. "Don't go overboard. They could all just have some family problems, for all we know."

"You don't know how right you are.." Makoto mumbled as he unwrapped the rest of his sandwich.

"Hey! Nagisa! Oy! Give them back!" Haruka irritably reached for his shrimp crackers that Nagisa had taken from him.  
"You'll have to come and get it, Haru-chan~ !" Sticking out his tongue in glee, Nagisa ran away, laughing as Haruka chased after him.

"So lively.." Rei murmured as he watched the two.

Makoto laughed and nodded in response. "They're always like this.."

~X~

Gou stood still in front of the glass doors of the hospital, gulping. Cars rushed by her in the street, and she gripped the bicycle rack for support as she gazed up at the looming building, squinting her eyes in the sunlight.

"Well…here goes nothing." She took a deep breath and pushed open one of the doors, a cool wave of air hitting her.

The hospital smelled like mint and medicine, she thought.

"Matsuoka Rin." She stammered, looking away from the receptionist. The lady nodded and pulled out a pen. "Relation?"

"Sister." The woman nodded and wrote something down. She held out the clipboard to Gou. "Sign your name here."

Gou took the pen and quickly scribbled her signature. It was more messy than usual, and she only realized, as she put the pen down, that her hand was trembling.

"Thirteenth floor, third door to your right." The lady smiled at her, and Gou attempted to smile back, but she was pushed from behind by a burly looking man.

"Excuse me! My mother was brought here three hours ago?!"

_That's right…_Gou thought as she pressed the gleaming elevator button, nervously clasping her hands together. _I should be grateful. Rin's alive, isn't he? _The door opened with a light _ding_.

_That's all that counts right now. _

As the faint elevator music tinkled, Gou combed her hair nervously with her fingers, feeling the tangles and snarls that had appeared; she hadn't slept last night.

An elderly couple walked in at Floor 5; the man was in a wheelchair, and the woman was supporting him.

"Ah, well…it's not like I lost anything, right?" The man laughed creakily to himself. "I was already due for retirement, right? And now.." He looked at his wife, smiling. "you can push my wheelchair for me!"

The lady laughed, leaning down to press a brief hand to his. "You old geezer.."

Gou watched the scene, smiling sadly. _He didn't lose anything, huh? I wonder…_The elevator dinged again, and the couple walked out; it was Floor 12 now. _What will Rin be like? _

**Floor 13. **

Gou gulped and stepped out of the elevator gingerly, jumping as she felt the metal doors snap shut behind her; she was standing too close.

_Three doors to the right, _the receptionist had said. Gou closed her eyes and exhaled slowly.

_Three doors to the right. _

_Two doors to the right. _

_One door to the right. _

**Room 3456 **

She raised a shaking hand to knock on the door, but stopped just as her hand was about to touch the wood. _Why? Why can't I do this? _She squeezed her eyes shut.

_Maybe…I'm scared of what Rin will be like? _

_Will he break down again? _

Making up her mind, she grabbed the cold doorknob and wrenched open the door. "Nii-san!"

Her eyes flew open. Rin was lying on the bed, a white bottle in his hands. A glass of water was positioned on his bed stand, gripped tightly by his white fingers.

"Nii-san!" She flew over to him, grabbing the pills out of his hands. "Where did you get these?" She said in horror, looking at the label. They were sleeping pills.

Rin clucked his tongue in annoyance and reached for the pills. "Give them back!"

Gou extended it out of his reach, glaring at her brother. "What are you planning to do to yourself?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rin hissed, glaring at his sister. "Without swimming, I-I-fuck, I don't even know who I _am _anymore-it's-swimming was _everything _to me!" His voice was a broken whisper. "I don't expect _you _to understand," he added in undisguised contempt.

"You don't have anything that important to you."

Gou winced, but calmly pocketed the pills and pushed Rin back onto the bed. "Nii-san. Think about everyone-"

"Who is 'everyone'?" Rin's voice was dull. Gou sat on the edge of his bed. "Haruka. Makoto. Nagisa." She paused for a moment. "Me, too." She shrugged. "I hate to admit it, but I would miss you if you were gone."

Rin laughed shortly. "Right. Like I could ever fall for that one."

Gou giggled, crossing her legs. "Did you tell Haruka-san that you're at the hospital?"

Rin opened and closed his mouth, lost for words. Gou sighed. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"..Shut up. Haruka doesn't need to know." Rin looked away determinately, staring at the window.

Gou sighed, putting her chin in her hands. "Well, I don't know-but nii-sannnnnn." She stretched the last word out. "Haruka's the only friend you have! If that even counts as a friend, that is." She added as an afterthought.

Rin snorted. "No way in hell."

Gou sighed, closing her eyes. "But his triceps are just beautiful~!"

"T-Triceps?!" Rin asked in disbelief, staring at his sister. "I swear, if you and Haruka go out-"

"Ah, go out?" Gou blinked in confusion. "Haha, don't worry!" She waved a hand dismissively. "He's all yours, dear brother!"

"What the hell are you implying?!" Rin cursed and lunged for her. Gou jumped off the bed and crowed in delight as Rin couldn't get her. "Maybe there are pros to you being stuck in bed after all!"

"..Shut up." Rin grumbled, giving her the evil eye.

Gou carefully went back to sit by his bed. "Has anyone visited you?"

Rin opened his mouth, then closed it. "The swim team.." he mumbled.

"Eh? Really?" Gou raised her eyebrow, looking at him incredulously. "You're lying."

Rin spluttered. "No! I'm not!"

She leaned closer to him. " ." She proclaimed.

Rin sighed and pushed her away. "Enough! Shouldn't you be going to school?"

Gou sighed. "I would be at school right now, but the counselor told me _specially _to take the day off."

"Who cares? You can go anyway, can't you?" Rin asked in irradiation.

"Eh. Who would jump at a chance to _go _to school?" Gou walked over to the window, pulling the blinds apart-("Ow! Stop it, my eyes!") "No, I'll do all the make up work tomorrow."

Rin sighed. "Just leave."

Gou laughed. "Fine." Before Rin knew what was happening, his younger sister had pulled him into a hug. "Bye, nii-san."

She scampered out the door just as Rin was calling-"Oy! I'm killing you!"

_But..when was the last time that he had been hugged like that? _"Not recently, that's for sure." He sighed to himself, sinking back into the pillows.

* * *

…..Not again.; *sigh* I tried to make the chapter longer…but then this happened. I'm so sorry guys! I'll try to make the chapter longer next time..

will it make you happy to know that Rin and Haruka are going to meet again in the next chapter? Yayyy!

Reviews will make Haruka and Rin feel the pull of looovvvveeeee


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Gou came late to school, in the middle of their lunch period, actually.

They were surprised to see that the normally-cheerful girl looked downcast, sullen and musing.

She didn't talk much, only nodded in affirmation to them, and sat down on the rooftop, accepting the bento that Makoto gave her with a quiet-"thank you."

Everyone was worried at the downcast state of their manager-even Haruka, although he would probably pass it off as a tournament issue if their manager was unable to help-and the mood was grim that day.

"Gou-chan…" Nagisa breathed, and was even more worried when the girl didn't respond with her usual-"Call me Kou, goddammit!"

"Kou-chan, are you okay?" Makoto came to her and put a hand on her back. Gou bent her head down, and it was then that they noticed that she was crying.  
"Nii-san…in the hospital." She finally choked out, pulling her knees up to her chin. "His legs are broken-and they say-they say-"

She started sobbing, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "They say-

_He might never swim again_."

Haruka jolted up in surprise.

"_What would you do…if I couldn't swim anymore?" _

He had been an idiot. He had been a fucking _idiot_. Rin was serious-it wasn't a stupid hypothetical question-

It was real.

_It was actually true. _

_**Rin could never swim again. **_

_**Never. **_

"_You have to get back in shape!" Rin's face was a mixture of anger-and Haruka thought he saw concern bubbling beneath the surface-"You have to swim for me again-that race was nothing. That win wasn't even a win!" _

"_Don't cry if I beat you," Haruka had said thoughtlessly. _

"_Race with me again." _

_Again. _

_**Again**__. _

Over and over, the words spun in Haruka's head-each scene repeating itself.

"_I'm going to Australia. But I'll show you a sight that you've never seen-" _

That sight. Was it gone now?

For good?

"_I'll beat you one day! Please wait for me!" Rin. _

_Rin. _

Rin.

_**Rin. **_

Haruka didn't cry. How could he? Maybe he'd forgotten already-and he wondered why the novels didn't say this-

Didn't say that a overwhelming sadness would actually _banish _your tears-

Didn't tell those articles on how to stop crying-

That if you were desolate, and broken beyond repair-

_You couldn't cry anymore. _

Don't cry if I beat you, Haruka had said.

How could he have been so thoughtless?

So cold-

Was that really who he was?

Haruka abruptly got up and ran to the door, sprinting down the stairs-not heeding Makoto's call of-"Wait!"

He ran out of the school and onto the sandy beach that he always walked on the way to school, and _ran_. He ran around and around the island circuit until he felt out of breath, and even then, he didn't stop, pushing on ahead with a intent to _forget_, to _wake up_, because this

Was all just a dream.

Rin could swim.

Rin didn't go to Australia.

Rin didn't change.

Rin was here.

Rin was happy.

Rin was _free_.

He finally stopped, falling backwards on the sand, and not caring anymore-

If sand got onto his clothes

If sand got onto his hair

If sand got into his _heart_, because goddammit,

He didn't want to feel anymore.

A shaky hand suddenly appeared in the edge of his vision, and he turned his head slightly to see Makoto, whose mouth was trembling slightly. "H-Haru-chan. Let's go back. The teachers are worried about you, you know."

Makoto had been crying, Haruka realized. Unless those dried tracks on his face were rain-but it wasn't raining today; it hadn't rained in a week.

_He wasn't the only one who was stricken. Terrified. _

"Let's go back, Haru." Makoto said again, face twisting in a strange expression; trying to smile.

"Let's go back."

"…." Haruka waited for a moment, then took the hand that was offered for him, feeling the gritty bits of sand fall off his shoulders, his hair, his _being_.

"We'll go visit him after school, okay?" Makoto held Haruka's hand comfortingly, and on the way back to the school, said nothing more-he knew Haruka better than Haruka himself thought he did.

Through the school day-Haruka didn't even hear what the teachers were saying to him-

It honestly went out one ear and the other-as Rin would say, but Rin didn't laugh anymore.

Didn't joke anymore.

After school, Nagisa offered to walk with them to the hospital, and Rei respectfully declined, saying something about going to a book signing. And Makoto appreciated that, appreciated that instead of being an awkward standby-faking emotions for someone he didn't know

Faking emotions for something he couldn't feel-

He was going off and continuing reality.

Nagisa was quiet the whole way there, face pale and voice silent. Gou had already gone home-"to help Nii-san pack," She said. The captain of the swim team was helping her clear out her brother's dorm, and what Makoto had seen of them, they seemed happy together.

_He wished them happiness_. Because Gou deserved more then this.

The cold doors of the hospital blew slightly in the wind that the last visitor left behind, and Haruka didn't hesitate, but stepped into the cold lobby, freezing when his feet hit the checkered floor-

What was he thinking?

Seeing Rin. Him, of all people.

Makoto gently pushed Haruka on, holding his arm and walking him to the receptionist

We want to see Rin Matsuoka, Haruka heard, but the words were blurry and unfocused, so it sounded to him like

-ant to ee Rin Matsu-oa. But strangely, Rin's name was clear.

As they walked into the glass elevator, Haruka thought, not for the first time, how ironic it was to play _music _when people were panicking.

Would their loved ones die?

Were they thinking of them?

Why did this have to happen to them?!

Life isn't sweet, Haruka thought bitterly,

Sinking his head back onto the gold bars,

And wishing,

That time could reverse

So that the plastic ticking clock

Would stop,

And _rewind_,

So Haruka could do _something. _

_Apologize. _

_**Swim slow on purpose in that race they had, long ago. **_

Maybe, Rin wouldn't have gone to Australia then.

Maybe, all of this would've never happened.

Maybe.

Maybe.

Maybe.

"We're here, Haru-chan." Somehow, along the way, Makoto had managed to lead Haruka to the door.

The plastic letters in the inserted square made everything all the more real.

**Rin Matsuoka **

And at that moment,

Haruka wanted to fly,

To fly away,

And

Never

Ever

Come

Back

Earth is cruel. Why couldn't they just all be birds?

Nagisa was the one who opened the door first, who was brave enough.

Rin was in a wheelchair.

Haruka didn't say anything, just stepped aside so Makoto could enter.

"Rin-chan!" And Nagisa ran, crying into Rin's arms.

"You! Get off!" Rin growled, frantically trying to shake the other boy off.

"Rin.." Makoto murmured, standing above him in shock.

Haruka didn't say anything, but felt his eyes tremble.

Rin's face softened slightly, and he pushed Nagisa off firmly.

"There. That's enough."

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa clung tightly to the fabric of Rin's hospital gown. "I was so scared-that Gou –chan was under estimating, that you were dying! Rinnnnn…!" He stretched the last word out, crying on Rin's shoulder. Rin awkwardly patted him on the back, wheeling his wheelchair away, looking at Makoto.

"Rin." Makoto nodded slightly, face downcast. "I'm…sorry."

"I know you are." Rin breathed, shifting his hair away from his face. "I'm sorry too."

And when the boy turned himself to face Haruka, he found himself lost for words-because Haruka looked so _broken_-was this all truly because of him?

"..Nagisa. I saw something I wanted to buy at the store." Makoto smiled at the boy.

"You want to come with me?"

Nagisa sniffled, wiping his eyes. "O-Okay." He knew as well as Makoto.

As the door closed gently behind them, Haruka didn't know what to do.

Bolt?

Flee?  
Stay?

Rin awkwardly used his arms to propel the wheelchair forward. "What do you want? To laugh? To take advantage of me?" He feebly joked, because Haruka was scaring him.

"What happened?" Haruka whispered, not looking.

"….Nothing. Nothing big. A car accident, nothing else." Rin closed his eyes.

"I see." Haruka couldn't tear his gaze away from Rin's legs. Once so lithe and swift, they had turned into bulky figures, wrapped in a white plaster gauze.

All that working and effort-all those _dreams_, gone into nothing.

"_I want to be an Olympic swimmer!" Rin called. "Ol-ym-pic! What do you want to be, Haru?" _

"_I swim for fun." Haruka sighed. "I don't want to __**be **__anything." _

_Rin looked at him for a moment, then laughed. "What's life without a purpose? _

_**What's life without a purpose? **_

And Rin looked on in surprise as a clear tear dribbled down Haruka's cheek,

Because

_Haruka doesn't cry. _

* * *

…I don't know what to say.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Nanase-san! Nanase-san! _Nanase-san!_" Haruka blinked, lost in thought. A girl stood before him impatiently holding out a tape measurer. "Nanase-san, please turn around so that I can get your measurements." Haruka looked at her in surprise. "..Measurements?"

"For your vampire costume that you and Tachibana-san are going to wear!" The girl huffed. "Geez, you two…"

Haruka extended his arms wearily, complying. The girl wrapped the tape measure around his chest, marking the spot where it overlapped, then wrote something on her clipboard, which she was balancing on her knee.

Haruka turned to see Makoto going through the same routine, but even though normally, the boy would be panicking about something getting wrapped around him, he was quiet today, eyes downcast and dull.

Haruka had spent hours in Rin's room, just sitting there with a heavy, thick silence eloping them. And even though they had made an effort to small-talk, they avoided anything about swimming at all. And for Haruka, that was one of the hardest things to do.

They talked about the weather, and other pointless little things, and Haruka didn't know what to do or say to this person,

Sitting in front of him,

Who somehow still looked like Rin,

Talked like Rin,

But wasn't Rin anymore.

"Ow!" Haruka flinched as a loud outburst came from beside him, and he swiveled his head to see that the girl who was getting Makoto's measurements had accidently pricked the boy with a pin, so his leg was bleeding. "I'm so sorry!" The girl cried, flustered, wringing her hands. "I'll go get a band-aid!"

"No, it's fine." Makoto reassured her, smiling. "Thank you for offering, though."

The girl nodded and blushed, and Haruka inwardly thought,

_Great. Another one of Makoto's fangirls. _

Even though the boy didn't look like it, he was immensely popular. Probably would've had a girlfriend by now if he wasn't so intent on sticking with Haruka all the time.

"Thank you, Nanase-san. You're done."

Haruka hopped off the cardboard box that he was standing on, and started to walk out the door when-"Haru-chan! Wait for me!"

Haruka turned his head around to see Makoto pleading with him, hands clasped together.

_What was taking him so long? _

"Ah." The measurements girl was taking her precious time, slowly getting Makoto's measurements. Haruka huffed impatiently, then walked over to them, holding out his hand for the tape. "Eh?" The girl looked at him in surprise, but handed it to him anyway, and Haruka quickly got the rest of Makoto's measurements, impatiently thinking of swim practice.

Once they were done, Makoto and Haruka walked down the hall together, talking-well, more like Makoto making wide unnecessary hand gestures and Haruka blinking in affirmation occasionally.

When they reached the swimming pool, Nagisa and Rei were already there-Nagisa patiently explaining to Rei that 'no, the backstroke is _not _like a turtle," while splashing Rei's face with water all the while.

Gou and Ama-sensai were sitting on their customary beach recliners, talking quietly about something or the other. Makoto turned to Haru, opening his mouth to say something-when he realized that Haruka had already stripped and jumped in the water. "…ah, well." He chuckled. What else was he expecting?

And in a flash of pity or guilt, he wondered what it would be like if it was _Haruka _who'd gotten into the accident, _Haruka _who would probably never swim again.

Haruka would go insane. Mentally, desperately insane.

And a brief thought that had him scolding himself over and over and over-

_Thank god it was Rin who got into the accident. _

_Not Nagisa, _

_Not Rei, _

_Not me, _

_Not Haruka, _

_But Rin. _

Makoto winced at that assumption and proceeded to go into their little shed that served as a changing room to strip into his swimming suit.

As they were practicing their drills, Gou was cheering them on, face alight. They all were secretly relieved that the girl they knew had come back-even if it was a temporary mask. She gave them motivational pats on their wet heads, and for each, she gave them a towel to dry off and take a short break. There were no words exchanged, wondering how Rin was doing-

In fact, there was no mention of the auburn haired boy at all, and Haruka ironically thought-_It is as if he's disappeared.  
"A life without a friend is living without a witness." _A quote he had heard a long time ago-from a book, maybe? But whatever the case, it had stuck with him, echoed his mind-and he didn't know for the life of him _why_.

~X~

_I'm like a withering fruit. _Rin thought dully, sticking his hand up to the ceiling and drawing useless patterns. He was back on his bed again; surprisingly, being on a wheelchair tired you out-and winced as his shoulder gave a painful twinge of discomfort. Even though it was mainly his legs that suffered the extent of the damage, his arms were sore and uncomfortable, and there were plenty of scars and bandages to prove that face. The sticky sweet smell of gauze filled his nose, and he mindlessly turned into his pillow, trying to get away from that source of smell. But even though his nose was buried into the clean, medical smelling fabric, the sickening odor wouldn't leave, and Rin could almost see it hovering around and around the air, looming over him like a mist.

"I'm going crazy…" he mumbled to himself, throwing a hand over his nose. But that did nothing to appease him, only shutting out the sunlight that he wasn't sure if he wanted to see anymore. The blinds were still open from the others visit, and Rin would never admit that he left them there, because they contained another human's touch, maybe a little bit of hope that someone would care if he died.

Gou would care, of course. But they were family, so it was technically mandatory. Rin grumbled under his breath. _How long was he going to be stuck here? Was the only one who cared about swimming? _

"_I'm…sorry." Haruka muttered, looking down. _

"_Eh?" Rin blinked, gripping the sides of his wheelchair and feeling the grooves of the pattered wheels. "Sorry? What for? Don't be ridiculous." He snorted, blowing a piece of hair that had fallen into his face. _

_Haruka didn't make a move to wipe away the tear that had trickled to his chin now, and Rin hesitantly reached out with trembling fingers, pushing the wheelchair forward a little bit. _

_His fingernails grazed the edge of Haruka's chin, and the boy looked down at him-looked down. Down? Oh, right. At the last moment, Rin pulled back, withdrawing into himself. "Leave." He said harshly. _

"…_.Rin." Haruka managed to say. "Rin. You don't-" _

"_Leave." _

"…_." Haruka looked at the door, but didn't take a single movement, and Rin wheeled around, facing the window. "Leave. I don't want to see you right now." _

_Because truthfully, at that moment, Rin wasn't sure if he could keep himself from breaking down either. And he didn't want Haruka to see him like this. _

_**Not again. **_

"_Leave!" He screamed again, when he didn't hear footsteps. "Fucking leave! Or do I need to kick you out?" Haruka froze, a single muscle spasm that Rin could hear. _

_He'd never talked like that to Haruka before. Never. _

_But before he could feel guilt, there was a light pattering of footsteps, and a forced quiet closing of the door. Rin started at the window for a moment, lips curling in something like triumph, but after a moment, his chin trembled, and he sank his head into his hands, whimpering in desperation-_

"…_Don't leave me." _

_And Haruka, who was still on the other side, could do nothing but sink to the floor in that pressurized space, closing his eyes in defeat. And in that moment he'd realized-__**he'd never been free-**_

_**He'd been trapped, all along. **_

Rin closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but with that adrenaline racing through his blood, with no release-he kept trying to twitch his legs, wiggle his toes-summon muscles that would not obey.

* * *

All of these chapters are so short...*bangs head against table* But I just wanted to say-

until we get a lot more character info and background, I won't have much to work with, so that's basically my exuse for the short chapters. ^^" Yeah.

Anyway, I hope you liked it!

Until next time,

K.K

Reviews will make Haruka teach Rin how to ice skate!


	6. Chapter 6

Haruka and Makoto walked home idly, enjoying a set of blue popsicles that Makoto had bought at the corner store. Swimming practice had gone on for awhile, so they were both tired, and not much talk was said on their walk.

Suddenly, Makoto asked, as if something had just came up to him. "Ah. Are you going to visit Rin?"

"…No." Haruka replied shortly, cracking the rest of his popsicle and flinging it in the nearby trash can.

Makoto laughed softly. "He seems lonely, you know?"

Haruka hummed softly and scuffled his shoes, not saying anything.

"I think that he misses you, actually." Makoto breathed, ducking his chin down to the collar of their swimming jackets. "Visit him, Haru."

"Why?" Haruka nearly snapped, furrowing his eyebrows. "It's not like he'll be _grateful_ or anything, right?"

"…You two were such good friends back then-can't you just compromise? Rin can't….you know. Anymore."

Haruka bit his lip and looked down. "That won't change anything. He'll still swim."

"Haruka." Makoto looked like someone who was about to break a death confession. "Rin is physically disabled from the waist down. _He can't swim anymore._"

"This is my house." Haruka said bluntly. "We passed yours a while ago."

"Eh?" Makoto looked startled. "Ah…thanks. So…" He awkwardly shuffled his feet-_What was he supposed to say? _

Makoto snuck a glance at Haruka.

_When did things become so awkward? _

"I'll see you tomorrow." Haruka finished, flinging open the paper door and striding in his house, already taking his clothes off and heading to his bathtub.

"…Right." Makoto murmured, not even sure if Haruka could hear him anymore.

Soon, warm clouds of steam were filling the air, and Haruka lazily reclined against the still cool edge of the tub, tilting his head back and listening to the little pinks as water droplets bounced off his hair.

The sweet scent of aloe and mint leaves was unfurling in the air as Haruka shampooed his hair gingerly; he usually didn't do this, so why now?

He found himself trudging out of the bathroom, towel draped over his waist, sooner than he had anticipated, and to give himself something to occupy his mind, he cooked mackerel, duly looking at the slices that he flipped over and over-maybe a little too much, because when he got the slices out of the pan, they were slightly burnt.

But all the same, Haruka didn't taste anything as he mindlessly sat down at the wooden kitchen table, soon falling into a pattern of dull repetition.

Even then, he couldn't finish all his mackerel, packaging the fish into a plastic Ziploc bag and heading towards the fridge to save it for later. Opening the fridge door and feeling the cold blast of air hit him, he was suddenly struck with a idea.

_I could give this to Rin. _

Why, though? After last time? What was the reason? The point? What were they, now? Surely not rivals anymore-so was there any connection, at all? Friends? Possibly.

But despite all that, Haruka changed into a loose sweater and jeans, walking out the door again after slipping on his running shoes. The paper door behind him slid shut with a click as he took off, running with a plastic bag slung over his shoulder.

_Breathe in, out, in, out, in, out _Haruka settled into a steady rhythm, feeling the grit and dirt under the soles of his feet, feeling the wind in his hair, and before he knew it, he was at the door of the hospital, breathing in medicine and countless other artificial things, and he really didn't know how he ended up here so quickly.

He opened the door and walked in, the warmth of sea breeze being replaced with cold, stiff air that Haruka could practically _feel _around his nose, his mouth, his eyes, a cloth pressing down and suffocating him. How could Rin stay in such a place?

"Rin Matsuoka." He said to the receptionist, and she smiled and nodded, clicking something on her computer before telling him to go on. The elevator still played its tinkling music which Haruka so despised, the hallways were still gray and endless, and the doors were still white wood and sterilized glass.

And true to everything, Rin was still there when Haruka pushed open the door without invitation. He was in his wheelchair this time, pushing the wheels with irritation as he tried to make it turn.

When Haruka came in, he lifted his head slightly, acknowledging his presence, but nothing more.

Haruka hesitated slightly, then walked in the room, holding out the plastic bag with the leftover mackerel in it. Rin sniffed the air. "You can't be serious, Haruka. _Mackerel again?_"

Haruka scowled. _Why did everyone keep saying that? _He didn't eat mackerel that much, did he? "It's a perfectly healthy food." He retorted, glaring at him.

Rin snickered and pushed the bag away. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not feeling like mackerel today." His stomach grumbled. Haruka smiled slightly.

Twenty minutes later, Haruka finally coaxed Rin into eating, finding him a plastic fork from somewhere in the hospital.

Without a word, Rin dug in, stabbing a piece of mackerel and holding it up, glaring at it as if it had killed his family. He opened his mouth and chewed the fish, a displeased look on his face. "Haruka, after all these years, I thought that you would've gotten better at cooking."

"My cooking is perfectly fine." Haruka yawned, sitting on the edge of Rin's bed. "It's your taste buds that have evolved from Australia.

Rin huffed and said nothing, eating the rest of the mackerel. And all Haruka could think, looking at him, was-_He still remembers my cooking? _

After polishing the plate off, Rin threw the fork in the trash can and yawned, stretching. Suddenly, looking at Haruka, he had an idea. "Hey," He ventured hesitantly. Haruka blinked. "Do you want to…help me go outside?"

Haruka looked confused for a minute. "Walk outside?"

"No, goddammit!" Rin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, help…wheel…me outside." He spat in disgust.

"Ah…" Haruka got up from the bed and hesitantly ran a hand over the silver bars of his wheelchair. "What do I do?"

"You see these handles?" Rin pointed to them, arching his back. "Hold them, and push them forward, okay, Haruka?" His voice took on a bitter, mocking tone.

Wordessly, Haruka took the handles and steered Rin towards the door, helping the boy push it open. In the endless gray hallway, it seemed less scary, because Rin was with him.

The doors that passed by weren't gleaming, mocking eyes anymore, but just doors, because Haruka wasn't alone this time-they couldn't accuse him with another bystander-

And the elevator music that played wasn't as haunting, because Rin was there, cursing the fact that his wheelchair took up all the space, and Haruka held on to that sound, never wanting to let go of it again-never wanted Rin to go to Australia again.

When they passed the doors and outside, Rin actually hesitated, gripping onto Haruka's arm tightly as the sunlight shone in his eyes, making him squint. "Haruka…"

Haruka wheeled him forward and out, heading down a familiar street that he knew too well. They passed gardens of fresh flowers, their leaves vibrant and green from the rain, and little puddles of raindrops that had fallen just yesterday.

"Isn't this…" Rin started. Haruka nodded, pointing to the building. "Iwatobi High School."

"Such a dirty place." Rin scoffed, and Haruka bit his lip, not wanting to contradict him. "It's not too bad." He finally said. "We're putting on this haunted house for our festival, and if you…want to come…." He trailed off. Rin didn't say anything, just turning away. "Let's go somewhere else."

Haruka took him to the shrine, and Rin cursed at the sight of all those stairs, while Haruka had the task of helping his wheelchair up every step, something that left both of them irritable and cranky.

Rin clapped his hands twice and bent his head, peeking once in a while at Haruka, who was calmly doing the same.

Rin went first, pulling his fortune out of the slot. Haruka went next, but his paper got stuck in the opening, so he had to pull to get it out. But as soon as the paper was released, it tore out of his hands in a gust of wind, spiraling out over the town. Haruka uselessly stretched out his hand for it again, and Rin shrugged. "Why not just get another one?"

Haruka didn't meet his eyes as he deftly said-"It's not the same."

Rin rolled his eyes and opened up his own fortune.

**You will be reunited with friends from your past. **

**There will be some hard times ahead, but you will overcome them. **

**Hard work triumphs over all. **

"….What the fuck did it mean by hard times ahead?" Rin laughed. "It can't get any worse than this, right? Besides, fortunes aren't real."

He threw his paper into the air as well, a gust of wind picking it up. "…Anywhere else you want to show me?"

Haruka hesitated, then looked back down at the stairs that were waiting for them. "One more place." He admitted, inwardly groaning at the prospect of wheeling him down this time. At least it wouldn't be harder…Rin would just have to suffer more headaches, that's all. Haruka pushed Rin down the stairs. "HARUKA YOU FREAKING BASTARD I SWEAR TO GOD-" Rin yelled as his wheelchair rocketed down the steep stairs, but then he looked at Haruka, who was running beside him, and the boy was _laughing_ and Rin couldn't say anything else, didn't resist anymore.

Haruka put on a burst of speed and ended up at the bottom before Rin's wheelchair could crash into him, successfully catching it by the wheels. That maneuver led Rin to be facing Haruka's chest, watching the quick raise and fall of it. And for some reason, his head grew lightheaded, and his stomach thumped erratically, something that he had only heard about, but never experienced himself.

Haruka took him to the ocean next, despite Rin saying that he always saw it. The waves were calm this time, no sign of the roaring typhoon that had happened years ago-the one that had wiped out all the fisherman, Makoto's friend, Rin's father, and countless other nameless ones that Haruka mourned, all the same. Rin didn't say anything as he watched the sunset, and Haruka inwardly admired the way that his hair blew in the wind, the way his eyelashes seemed to gleam in the sunlight, the way his face seemed to be so sharp and elegant in structure-wild and fey.

And somehow, his hand inched towards Rin's, and he finally grasped it, Rin looking down in surprise. Then, without a word, Rin entwined their fingers together, slotting them so that there were no gaps. And after that, the boy leaned back and closed his eyes in exhaustion or content, and they stood there for awhile, feeling the warmth of the sun on their faces, feeling the salty ocean breeze that Haruka could practically taste, and feeling _whole _and _together_.

When it was time for Rin to go back, Haruka helped him get back the hospital, wheeling him into his room again. Rin gave no sign of thankfulness, but instead wheeled his chair by the bed, and with a grunt, swung his body up, propelling it with his arms to sit on the bed, moving his bandaged manually with his own hands. And Haruka could almost cry at that so desperate, pathetic act.

He fled, running out the door and down the hallway that again seemed to mock and suffocate, walk into the elevator whose music seemed haunting once again, into the lobby where everyone seemed to be staring at him.

When he reached him, he got in the bath and took a shower, musing his hair with shampoo and conditioner. When he got out, a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw his phone beeping-but barely anyone called him, because they knew he didn't like using phones that much-stupid electronics that hated water-he flipped it open and saw a new text from

**Matsuoka, Rin **

"_Goodnight." _He had said. Haruka blinked for a moment, then smiled to himself and quickly typed out a reply, but after he sent it, he saw another text from Rin, this time saying-

"_Thank you." _

* * *

_..._yeah. Please review!

K.K


End file.
